Sun Shined
by FieryFafar
Summary: Silver is always a grump. But at least he has Kotone by his side c:


Everyone has their bad days. Some handle their days with smiles masking their pain. Some neglect their days in hopes that it will all just fade away. While some depend the presence of others to remove that horrid day. Yes. Everyone has their bad days. But sometimes, when the rains gets too heavy or the cloud gets too cloudy, be sure that there will always be a sun shining warmly to brighten up your life.

And as for a certain redhead who practically has the word 'gloomy' written all over his face since birth, there is also a little ray of sunshine existing just for him.

"Who's a pretty boy? Who's a pretty boy?" Kotone sang happily as she pulled the edges of Silver's lips, forming a dumb smile. His eyes rolled in annoyance, though never intending to pull her hands away. "You know, Skitty. You should smile more often. Then you can be super cute!" The girl softly pinched his cheeks, earning her a sour grumble.

"The hell I wanna be super cute." He slowly tugged her hands away, growing quite irritated at the constant pinching. Kotone giggled adorably as she sat on his lap. The sky was a gentle blue. Clouds were seen floating like ships. Pidgeys zoomed the vast sky, flapping their arms with soothing caws as melodic songs.

"Being cute isn't a bad thing." She stuck out her tongue in front of him – only to be snatched by Silver's mouth.

Shock jolted her every skin by the surprise 'attack'. His eyes were closed as he pressed their kiss. His arms quickly wrapped around her petite waist, pulling her closer than ever. Her hands were pressed on his broad chest. Her cheeks were red and hot as flames. She felt his lips. She felt his breath. She heard his soft growl. Their heartbeats pounded as one, showing mere intensity to their raw emotion.

Finally – and unfortunately – Silver broke the kiss. He placed his forehead against hers, both panting for air. "I prefer the term 'deadly' than being cute." He murmured huskily, lips pulling to a deviant smirk.

Her face now achieved a whole new shade of red. Biting her lower lip, Kotone playfully shoved Silver. "Meanie…"

"And yet you still fall for me." Breathing a single chuckle, he gave her a chaste peck. A bashful giggle bounced from her mouth, fingers gently brushing her hot lips.

But her smiles were soon gone once Silver said, "Well, I gotta go."

"Aww," Kotone sulked out loud as he lifted her body and placed her by his side. "Do you really have to go? You can always battle Lance tomorrow. Or the next day. Or even next year!" Her frown deepened as she saw Silver hopping off the couch. "You don't want me…" Arms crossing against her chest, Kotone looked away and mumbled sourly.

However, that childish pout disappeared in seconds once Silver tipped her chin up and kissed her once more. "Trust me. I fucking want you in every fucking way."

Kotone swore if he kept that act up, she might actually die of joy. "Alrighty then!" Swiftly she snaked her arms around his neck, tugging him and giving Silver a sweet kiss on the lips. "Have fun beating Lance's butt!"

This time, it was his turn to give his cheeks a nice red colour. "I'm gonna enjoy it." Posing a cocky smirk, he ruffled Kotone's hair, making the girl emit one of the sounds that Silver loved the most: her laugh.

* * *

Kotone skipped playfully around the streets of Blackthorn City. Though the city held its traditional atmosphere, the land was still vast with modern technology. She walked around the farthest parts of city, one where trees, bushes, and tradition still held its roots. A few cottages and little stalls were seen, people and Pokémon smiling and waving at anything that piqued their minds.

Damien and Serena walked behind their trainer, both enjoying the view and secretly enjoying each other's company. 'What a great day to start the morning.' Serena inhaled deeply, sucking all the fresh air around her. 'It's a shame it's going to rain later this evening.'

'How would you know it's gonna rain?' Damien asked as she walked beside her. His eyes rolled to meet her face, eyebrow rose in curiosity.

'My tail can predict the weather.' Serena wiggled her tail, head turned to look at the Typhlosion. 'Well, to be precise, it can predict thunder and lightning. And since we're in an area filled with trees, the air around it can easily dampen the leaves, thus proving that a stormy cloud will appear soon.'

Damien blinked dumbly as Serena explained. 'You lost me at "predict".'

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Damien's blatant ignorance. 'It's just gonna rain soon, alright Dammy?'

"Oh wow!"

Both Pokémon stopped at their trainer's voice. Two pairs of eyes watched forward, only to see Kotone staring in awe at a few tiny wooden boxes in a quaint stall.

"This is super cute!" Kotone continued beaming in joy, clasped hands resting below her chin. Each wooden box was almost the same size as a human's palm. Each had their own designs and decorations. Some painted in pink. Some painted in blue. Some even painted in a mix of both.

But what attracted Kotone the most was one that was coated in silver.

"What are these?" She looked at the salesperson, who was a lady aged in the early 60s.

"These are handmade music boxes, my dear." The lady held the one in silver, fingers gently caressing the top lid. "These little dearies have songs of their own, each a different tune than the other. If you open the lid, a little melody can be heard. It doesn't run on batteries, so it can play for as long as you have the box opened."

"Oh wow…" Kotone gasped quietly, hazel eyes glued to the one in her hand. Serena and Damien stood by her sides, growing quite curious as well with the traditional machinery.

"Would you like to buy one, my dear?" The lady spoke with such softness. She had the voice of a mother. Her face was clean from pores, still radiant and glowing like a young woman.

Kotone flashed a gleeful smile at the woman. "Of course I'll-"

_Beep beep!_

She flinched as her Pokégear rang in her pocket. Showing an apologetic smile, Kotone raised one finger and took out the device with the other hand. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Silver – and he didn't sound very happy.

"Um…" She scanned the area, she herself questioning where her foot had set into. "Well, I'm in the old village of Blackthorn. What's up? Have you defeated Lance?"

Silence echoed on the other line. She heard him fidget, maybe grumble vaguely. "Skitty?"

"I'm in the damn Pokémon Center." He responded a few minutes later, voice still cold and sharp. Before she could say another word, Silver hung up. Kotone gawked at the screen, mouth slightly parted to hear such an icy response from her boyfriend.

It then hit Kotone as to why he would act so cold and heartless: Silver had lost the battle.

"Oh no…" Shaking her head, Kotone shoved the device in her pocket and looked at the lady. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I promise I'll come back another time." After giving a single bow, Kotone turned her heels and dashed for the heart of the city. With eyes meeting one another, Serena and Damien followed suit.

* * *

The sky had taken its grey toll. Not many were present inside the center. The nurses walked and aided the fallen. The trainers sat and waited patiently for their beloved Pokémon to be healed. A lone boy sat on a couch in the far corners of the building, eyes gloomy and mouth scowling for the twentieth time. He looked out the window, chin resting inside his palm.

"Skitty…"

That voice twirled in her ears. However, he didn't look. No response was given. His stance was still as stone.

Kotone flashed a frown to see such a sullen face on the redhead. Right after she entered the center and gave Nurse Joy her Pokémon for healing, she immediately saw Silver in the farthest place of the building. "Silvy sweetie, are you okay?" she asked softly, hand reaching out to touch his lap.

She cringed however when Silver jerked his lap away.

"Silver…" Biting her lower lip, Kotone placed a seat on the table, facing the sulking redhead. "I'm guessing you had a hard lost with Lance?"

Silence was all she received. Her frown merely grown wider; mind thinking on how to comfort the aggravated boy. "Skitty sweetie, you need to say something."

"There's nothing to say." He replied coldly, teeth gritting as he growled. "I fucking lost, alright? I'm a stupid, weak loser and I fucking lost to some age-old bastard who can't even get laid!" His voice toned a much higher pitch as he spoke, earning them a shushing sound from one of the nurses. Silver shot a glare at the person, not caring about his act of rudeness. Blowing an angry grunt, Silver leaned on the couch and moved his hands up to his closed eyes.

Kotone only watched in quiet pity, still gearing her mind on ways to cheer him up. "Aww come on, Silvy. You'll defeat him next time-"

"I fucking hate everything…" She heard him grumble, stopping her own sentence. No longer was anger present in him; only sorrow marked his every face. Kotone continued staring in bafflement, feeling sad herself to see such a crestfallen expression.

"Just leave me be…" Silver mumbled sadly, eyes still covered by palms. Slowly shaking his head, he laid his head on the armchair. His legs were lifted and placed on the couch, hoping to get some shut eye and forget the loss ever happened.

Kotone, on the other hand, sat quietly as she watched her boyfriend mourn in despair. Her heart broke to see such a scene. Silver was always cocky and egoistic. Even if he knew he sometimes wouldn't stand a chance against her or some other trainers, Silver would always keep his chin up in the eyes of others. Apparently, today's high expectations merely shattered his pride, turning him into a pessimistic glum. _There must be a way to cheer him up,_ she thought, one finger tapping her lip. Kotone wanted Silver to be happy. She wanted the boy to smile and laugh. If Silver's happy, she's happy.

_That's it!_ An idea popped in her head. Lightly fisting her right palm, Kotone flashed a content smile. She glanced at the redhead, who had already drifted off from sorrow. Her smile lowering to one of care and adoration, she leaned closer and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back, alright?"

Hopping back to her feet, Kotone turned her heels and dashed for the door.

* * *

"Thank you, ma'am!" she thanked happily with a single bow. The small silver box was held in her hands, bringing it closer to her chest. The lady curved a gentle smile, happy to see such an enthusiastic personality at such a young age.

"You're welcome, dearie. Now run along. It's going to rain soon."

Standing up straight, Kotone burst a childish giggle. "It's okay, ma'am. I'll be able to make it home before rain falls."

* * *

She wasn't able to make it.

After 11 steps, rain began to pour heavily. Thunder and lightning boomed ferociously from the dark sky, roaring its anger upon the below. Her body was soaking wet from head to toe. Her hat almost flew off her head. Cold began biting her bare skin. Hugging the trinket closer to her chest, Kotone walked through the hectic weather. _Damn, I know I should have brought Mewtwo along or something- Ah!_

Her mind reached an abrupt silence once wind maniacally blew her way, throwing her off balance. Her legs stumbled backwards, butt threatened to meet the wet ground. Gritting her teeth, Kotone took one sharp breath and pushed forward. _Ha! _A sly smile curved her lips at the success. _I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make Silver happy! He's gonna see my gift and he's gonna smile and we're all gonna be happy!_ Smile widening to one of pure joy, Kotone looked at the wooden box. _Just wait for me, alright Silv-_

_**KACHAAAUUWWW!**_

"Eek!" Thunder suddenly crashed the ground, making her jump in fear. At the same time, more wind savagely blew from the front, catching her off guard. Her body was thrown backwards, back hitting a hard tree. She slid down to the ground; legs limp from the sudden impact. The little box fell off her grasp, bouncing a few steps away from her reach. "Ow…" Kotone muttered painfully, hand rubbing her swollen, dirty back.

_Creak…_

She froze as she heard something cracking from behind.

* * *

_**KACHAAAAAUUUWWWW!**_

Quickly Silver jumped off the couch, startled at the sudden burst of thunder. Thankfully, he didn't land on the hard tiles, or it might actually be the closure of his bad day. He sat up slowly, hand rubbing his throbbing head. "What the hell…" His silver eyes moved to the window, shocked to see rain pouring heavily and thunder booming furiously.

One eye opened, he looked around the Pokémon Center. Compared to a few hours ago, many were now present inside it. Nurses and Chanseys began to do their work swiftly, busy caring and tending for the hurt Pokémon. Leaning comfortably against the sofa, Silver closed his eyes and blew a short sigh.

Suddenly, a thought slapped him wide awake.

"Kotone," he murmured the single word unwarily. His eyes quickly snapped open, head quickly turned left and right to find his pigtailed brunette. "Kotone?" Silver called out louder, soon enough standing on his own feet as he searched. "Where the hell is she…?" Lips posing a worried frown, he held his hips and continued scanning.

_**KACHAAAAUUUWWW!**_

He jumped once again at the sudden burst. Silver looked out the window, seeing as the grim weather only intensified its anger. Another thought entered his mind, this time causing a bigger frown on his face. _She wouldn't have gone out-_

"HELP!"

The loud voice made Silver flinch. Blowing a breathy curse, he glared at the counter. Many began to crowd around the area, increasing his curiosity on the frantic scene. _What is going on-?_

"Please! This Mewtwo is freaking out!"

He flinched as the next words entered his ears.

His legs acting on their own, Silver dashed toward the scene. After constant pushing and numerous shoving, finally he reached the counter.

Only to see a certain Mewtwo barking and screaming in agony.

He was on his knees. His hands gripped the sides of his head. Sparks of purple burst from the Genetic Pokémon, both fearing and worrying the audience. Silver wasn't blind. Nor was he wrong. All of Kotone's team crouched before Mewtwo, trying to stabilize whatever was torturing him.

"What is going on- AH!" He yelped as a zap bit the back of his palm. Rubbing his swollen hand, Silver glared at the anguished Pokémon. "What is your problem?!"

Mewtwo didn't say a word. He merely yelled and screamed; head lowered until his forehead banged the cold floor. His teeth were clenched madly, straining his jaw to a point where it might break. 'AAAHHH_HH!_' he shrieked maniacally, eyes shut and head frantically shaking left and right.

"Somebody calm him down!" One of the nurses screamed in fright. Quickly she and the others guarded the hurt and scared Pokémon, fearing that one of the manic jolts might harm them.

Silver stood in fury. His legs were apart as he crouched, hands rolling into fists. "Hey! Calm the fuck down! What is the matter with you?!"

Like before, Mewtwo didn't say a word.

Unlike before, he quickly looked at Silver's face.

And what shock it brought Silver to see his eyes; iris-less and blindly glowing. But most of all, what startled Silver the most were the expressions Mewtwo bared. He seemed heartbroken. He seemed in pain. His dead eyes showed all kinds of agony, demise, and grief.

And finally, he could see a tear trickling down the Genetic Pokémon's face.

Just like that, it hit Silver on the head. "Kotone…" His heart stopped for a second. Breathing seemed impossible. He felt as if someone had punched his chest, clawing his internal organs out. "Kotone no…"

_**KACHAAAAUUWWW!**_

Thunder once again crushed the fragile soil. And without another thought, Silver turned around and dashed for the door.

* * *

"KOTONE!" he screamed.

"Kotone where are you?!" Silver frantically looked left and right, body now completely soaked and drenched from the heavy downpour. However, his health wasn't his priority at the moment. At that time, at that certain second, all he could ever think about was his one and only girl.

"KOTONE!" Silver screamed loudly, endangering his throat for possible soreness. The boy had ran deep inside the woods, legs bringing wherever as he alarmingly searched. As he ran, more and more negativity clouded his mind. _No,_ he furiously thought,_ No no no no Kotone must be here somewhere! She's here somewhere where is she?!_

"KOTONE!" he continued shrieking her name, mind deeply hoping that she would appear before him. "KOTONE WHERE ARE-" He froze as his eyes sought a certain brunette; lying on her front, head on the side, eyes shut, completely wet.

Body squished under a huge tree.

"No…" Silver could feel the brutal punch again, this time crueller and harsher than before. "N-no…" His legs felt weak. His heart exploded into a million pieces. Air clogged inside his throat. There, lying a few steps away from him was none other than Kotone; cold and – to his utmost fear – lifeless.

"NO!" Rapidly he rushed toward her. "NO NO NO!" Silver halted before her head. Falling to his knees, he quickly pounded his body against the tree. "NO NO NO!" He crashed and crashed against the sturdy wood, trying his very best to move it and remove Kotone. His shoulder began to swell and bleed from the constant impact. However, Silver couldn't care less. All his eyes could see was Kotone.

All his eyes could see was the blood soaking around her.

"_NO!_" Tears began forming in his eyes. Eyes blinded by panic, Silver gave one last shove, luckily rolling the tree three steps away, thus enabling him from pulling her out. "KOTONE-"

Silver cringed horribly as blood wafted in the air.

Her lower body was crushed and squished. Flesh was stripped and ripped like paper. Her pants were torn, the cotton material stuck inside her pink oozing flesh. Her left leg was twisted crazily. A bone was seen protruding from her hip, clawing into the wet soil as he tugged. Pools of red dripped from the limp body, mixing with the clear drips of rainwater.

"No…" He placed her head on his lap. One hand on the back of her head, Silver leaned down and looked at her face. "No Kotone no…"

Her eyes were shut. Blood dripped from the corner of her torn lip. Mud mixed with blood on her cheek. The stench she bestowed was foul and queasy, yet Silver remained close to her face, one hand on her chest to check for any possible heartbeats.

There weren't.

Her chest was cold as ice; unmoving and stained by deep blood.

"No…" Tears dropped to her cold face. His vision began to blur. His voice began to crack. The image she bared before his very eyes, the icy touch he received from her; all were proof that it wasn't a nightmare.

It was reality.

And Silver was the main star.

"No…" His head shook a few times. His bloody hands trembled terribly. Words were barely verbal as Silver choked a sob. "N-n…o... P-please…d-d…" He saw no emotion, no happiness that once burst from the chirpy girl. He heard nothing, not the gentle sound of her soothing laughter. He felt nothing, no heartbeat as a sign of her living soul.

"No…" Shutting his eyes, Silver landed his head on her forehead. "N…o… Please…"

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew out of the blue. Out of reflex, Silver hugged the lifeless body closer. The wind pushed a certain wooden box closer to them, unwarily causing the top lid to snap opened.

Even with the rain and thunder ruthlessly banging his eardrums, even with the broken tears that he was shedding, Silver perfectly heard the music as the box chimed.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

The tune was slow and soft, dancing right into Silver's ears.

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

The boy merely sobbed madly, quivering mouth breaking into an ear-pitching, insane scream.

_So please don't take my sunshine away…_

_**END.**_


End file.
